


Maintaining A Secret

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dinner, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Secret Relationship, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Chris and Kevin are dating, with no one the wiser. Three months in, the two go on a much needed date, enjoying the few hours they get to spend together.
Relationships: Chris Kirkpatrick/Kevin Richardson
Kudos: 5





	Maintaining A Secret

People bustled in the busy city, trying to get out of the warmer weather. A heat wave had bogged down the little town outside of LA, and it was unseasonably warm for an April evening. Restaurants had set up fans in their outside eating area, making sure to not have them too high so that the napkins and things didn’t blow away. One man sat on the patio, sunglasses covering his eyes, a hat lazily sitting on his head. He fiddled with his napkin, glancing around a bit nervously. 

“Hey love” he heard behind him, a hand falling on his shoulder, and Kevin turned to see Chris grinning down at him. The slightly older man broke out in a wide smile, and Chris leaned down to kiss his love softly. 

“So happy you made it” Kevin whispered as they pulled away. Both removed their sunglasses, Chris’s brown eyes crinkled as he sat across from Kevin, pulling his napkin down to his lap. 

The two had been dating for about three months, keeping it secret from their friends and family, most certainly from the wider world. Neither were ready for the onslaught of reactions they would get when they came out. 

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world. Don’t often get time to see you my love” Chris took a glance around, seeing no paparazzi or cameras, and he visibly relaxed. Kevin reached a hand across, and squeezed the younger man’s hand gently. 

“I wouldn’t have picked this place if we weren’t going to get our privacy babe” the green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, making Chris’s heart melt all over again. 

Chris nodded, and the two picked up their menus, perusing the selection. A waitress soon came by, taking their orders. Their drinks soon arrived, and Kevin took a long drink of his beer, as he watched Chris. 

“Everything okay babe?” 

“Yes, just thinking about how nice this is. Just the two of us, no pressure, no judgment, just two men able to go on a date, having it be private and secluded. Don’t often get that these days” Chris sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. 

“I totally understand. Things have been crazy, and you have been my port in the storm. You are my dock, my landing point. I am so happy I took the plunge three months ago to ask you out. It’s been the best three months of my life” Kevin smiled, his eyebrows creasing, as he blinked a bit, a bit of sunlight in his eyes. 

The younger man smiled softly, as he listened to Kevin’s words. The two knew they were risking a lot, and neither cared. It was fate that Chris walked into the same bar that Kevin was drowning his sorrows in after another failed date ending in a crazy fan being arrested. Kevin had been interested in the other man since he first heard about *NSYNC, and Chris knew who Kevin was, but not much more. 

“Of course Kev, I understand what you are going through. I’ve been through that album writing process myself, it’s not fun or easy. But let’s forget about that” Chris ran his foot over Kevin’s leg, the older man eyeing him. 

“What??” Chris said innocently, as he took a drink of his own beer. 

“Christopher…..” Kevin rolled his eyes, chuckling. He had kept hold of Chris’s hand, and he brought it up to him, placing a light kiss on it. 

“Love you” he said, looking into Chris’s eyes. 

“Love you too” 

The tender moment was broken by the waitress bringing their food, and the two men dived into their meals. Chris kept playing footsie with Kevin, and soon the older man joined in. 

“God, we are like horny teenagers” Chris joked, and Kevin nodded in agreement. The two were determined to enjoy this night, not knowing when they would be able to sneak another in. 

As they finished their meals, it was getting close to dusk, and Chris had an idea. He knew of a private spot where they could go, and watch the sunset without people around, and it was within walking distance. 

“Come on, let’s go” he said as he signed off on the bill. Kevin looked at him warily, but nodded, taking his hand as the two left the restaurant. 

“Where are you taking me?” Kevin pondered, as Chris smiled. 

“Somewhere where we can be alone, and can enjoy the last bit of day together” he replied, as the two crossed the street. A few minutes later, they were walking onto the sand, and Kevin looked back at Chris. 

“Where did you find this place?” 

“Lance told me about it a few years ago” 

Kevin nodded, and looked around suspiciously. They were completely alone, and on a small beach, the sun just barely starting to set in front of them. Chris pulled him down closer to the water, and they settled in the sand, Kevin holding Chris close. 

“You think we are going too fast?” he asked, fear in his tone. Chris looked up at him, kissing him softly. 

“No, not at all. We are two grown men, long beyond the early twenties insecurities, and needing to really get to know each other before dating. Neither of us are virgins, and we both have exes that we regret. We set the tone for our relationship, and no one can tell us when we are ready to go further except ourselves” Chris fiercely replied, trying to erase the doubt in his lover’s mind. 

Kevin visibly sagged, and pulled Chris even closer, kissing the top of his head as he laid his chin on it. The sun started going down, and the two just watched, hearing the waves crashing against the shore. It was quiet and peaceful, just what the two of them needed. 

“Thank you love” Kevin whispered as the sun completely disappeared, Chris reaching up to kiss him again. 

“Anytime baby, anytime. This is one of my favorite spots to come. Maybe I can bring you here more often” Chris looked hopefully up at Kevin. 

The older man sighed, and ran his hand through his recently cut hair. Why he had decided to chop it all off, Kevin didn’t know, but he wasn’t used to this really short hair he now had. Chris wasn’t fond of it either, but knew Kevin would have to keep it over the next couple of years. 

“I’d like to stay undercover for a bit longer if we can. The blowup is going to be massive, and I’m not ready to deal with it. Although it would be better now, than in the middle of a tour. Maybe in a month or so we can tell the two groups” Kevin sighed, a bit frustrated. 

“Well my group isn’t together anymore, so it wouldn’t affect me in that way. But I get what you are saying. Fans would go apeshit, and I don’t understand it. Let’s just maintain the secret for now, and see what happens” Chris agreed. 

The two stayed in the sand talking for the next couple of hours before they walked back to their cars. Neither knew where their relationship would go, or what the effects of letting the wider world know about it would be, but Chris and Kevin were determined to stick through it together. Time would tell what would happen, and both men would maintain the relationship they had started, and keep each other grounded in the waves of stardom. 


End file.
